Can't fight the Moonlight
by Pannygirl
Summary: A little T/P Song fic i wrote a little while ago, i hope you like it!


Hola! This is a song fic that I figured I should attempt for the first time…considering I've never done one before hehe…(sweatdrops) anyways! I got the idea for this song fic when I was in my car and my friend Cristina turns up the radio and the song 'Can't fight the Moonlight' just happens to be on the radio. We thought it was a total T/P song, so that is why I'm doing this, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ that privilege belongs to some Japanese guy! (God Bless Him for creating Goku-sama and Veggie-sama **::drools:: **)

AHHH….THIS IS A T/P I keep forgetting! : /

A/N: I wasn't to sure on the age difference…I'm assuming that it's roughly 14 years or so, if not oh well you people will get the idea…I hope!

Ages

Trunks: 32 

_Pan: 18_

It was the beginning of summer and Pan was coming home from college, she had been away for a year and she missed everyone terribly. She couldn't wait to get back home and see her family and friends, Bra, Goten, Mom, Dad, Bulma, even Vegeta, Grandma ChiChi, Grandpa Goku and… _Trunks._

It felt like ages since she last saw her lavender crush, although he didn't know that he was her crush and had been for years already. He was so rapped up in his own business world for so long, that for Pan it seemed like Trunks didn't have time for anything or anyone else. He was also so much older then her…and in a way it was like they came from two different worlds, The Dream world and The Real world.

Pan always ever since she was little believed in things that could only happen in fairy tales, things like true love and living happily ever after no matter what the obstacles are.

Trunks on the other hand was someone who thought things through with logic. He knew how the world worked and what it reacts too poorly and good to; it was always in his interest to do things correctly and logically. As being the president of the largest and most successful company in the world he had an image to uphold and maintain. He didn't want anything to happen to that perfect shoeshine image of his.

Pan missed the old Trunks, the young and adventurous Trunks who was like her. He lived in a dream world where anything was possible, that's when Pan began having her little crushes on him that went on and off like day and night.

"Hello everyone this is your captain speaking, we shall be landing in Tokyo international airport in just a few minutes."

Pan sighed, she missed him most of all and she finally decided that she would not play pretend with him anymore. She now wanted to come out and tell him how she felt, even if he doesn't return the feeling, at least she tried. Though secretly she didn't want to give up without trying her hardest to win his heart.

The plane landed and Pan got off and sure enough the whole gang was there to welcome her home.

"Pan my baby, I'm so glad to have you home." Videl squealed as she held her daughter tightly.

"I missed you mom." Pan said hugging her back.

It went that way with everybody…saying some hellos and how are you things. But she was a little distressed, when she noticed a certain someone was missing from her crowd.

"Pan, I'm so glad you're back! You will not believe the sagas that have gone on around here since you left, I have to fill you in now!." Bra said excitedly, Pan hardly heard her as she realized Trunks wasn't there to welcome her home. "Bra…where's Trunks?" Pan asked, hiding her disappointment.

"Oh…he had an emergency meeting to attend to, he wanted to be here but you know how he is with his work."

"Yea I know…it's all he seems to care about anymore." Pan said as everyone walked out side of the airport and drove home.

When Pan arrived at home she raced up to her bedroom. Her bedroom was her sanctuary, it was the one place in the world were she could dream of things she wished for. She also loved her window bench; she would right dozens of poems there about love and happiness. She saw the moon rising up slowly outside her window, she sighed at the marvelous sight. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Pan honey. There's someone here to see you." Gohan said as he opened Pan's door slightly peeping his head through. Pan turned around to see her father, "Who's here?" she asked.

Gohan put on a slightly disapproving face as he rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't even answer her with words he just opened the door widely and revealed Trunks standing there.

Pan's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say, Trunks and Pan had made intense eye contact though and Gohan noticed it as he looked at them back and forth. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he then grumbled something, "I'll leave you two alone now." Gohan said allowing Trunks to enter his daughter's room, as he walked out and was ready to close the door, he ended up leaving it wide open instead, on purpose of course.

Pan rolled her eyes, her father would never change his attitude towards Trunks as long as he suspected something relating to attraction and liking.

"I'm glad your home Pan." Trunks said as he walked further into the room and sat on Pan's bed, Pan remained seated on her window bench.

"I'm glad to be home and see everyone again." Pan said as she began deciding in her head wither or not she should confess to Trunks how she felt now or not. Trunks nodded with a smirk.

For two years ever since Pan had turned 16 Trunks had begun to like Pan. But he hid the fact from everyone, even Bra whom he told everything too. He knew that nothing could happen between Pan and himself cause in the real world things like that just did not work out right. Especially for a man of his position, if people suspected him liking or having relations with some 14 years younger then himself it could ruin him and the future of Capsule Corp. He couldn't let that happen, even if it meant depriving himself of someone who could make him so happy, and he knew it.

"Trunks." Pan said softly, Trunks looked up at her, "Yea."

Pan took in a deep breath, "There's something I want to tell you."

Trunks froze, he didn't know what to do except stay seated and listen even though he now wanted to run out of the room.

Pan knew it was her time to tell him, "Trunks I'm 18 now, and I'm no longer a minor."

Trunks sighed, "Yea I know, it's a great feeling right?"

Pan sighed she knew he was missing the point, "Yea Trunks it is great, it's so great for me now because I can do something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

Pan moved herself so that her whole body was facing Trunks; she felt she needed to look right at him when she did her move.

"I have had the biggest attraction to you ever since way back when, like before you became Capsule Corp. president. I knew that being so young and a minor I couldn't do anything, but now I'm not a minor anymore and now I can do something about how I feel…I love you Trunks Briefs." Pan said as she turned and faced her window again.

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed, he was so happy at that moment to know Pan loved him but he was also so mad, cause he couldn't be with her.

"Pan I can't…we can't people of our ages do not go together, and believe me if I could change that I would."

~*~

UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN

~*~

"You don't have to change anything Trunks. You can just forget about the rest of the world and there stupid notions about love and life! Give in to yourself, your heart, your mind, your feelings not theirs!" Pan argued as she realized the reason why Trunks was holding back, and she found it so stupid and unfair. She was determined to make Trunks see that things like that don't matter.

~*~

UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT   
~*~

Trunks looked at Pan he knew she was right but he couldn't. Even though his heart was screaming for her, he knew he couldn't. It would destroy his company if word got out about them, his image would shatter. But did it really matter? Was she worth giving up his company and image?

~*~

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
~*~

"Pan you can have someone so much better…I mean do you really want someone like me? Someone who is so much older then you?"

Pan fought back her oncoming tears with all her might, "Yes I do Trunks, and I've known that I've loved you for a long time. Besides why should age matter with people like us? We age slower than humans anyway, it wouldn't look like we were so far apart in age anyhow."

~*~

DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART   
~*~

Trunks wanted to give in to Pan so badly but there were things to be considered, "Pan everyone knows your real age, that wouldn't help anything! You can find yourself someone younger better for you!"

Pan shook her head, "NO! I DON'T WANT SOMEONE BETTER CAUSE NO ELSE IS BETTER THEN YOU TRUNKS! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! AND I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME TOO!"

~*~

THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
~*~

Trunks looked away from Pan, his heart was breaking, and he did not like torturing Pan like this. But he knew Gohan wouldn't approve of anything, just like his co-workers and business partners. He was sure that the whole world would go against them. But did it really matter? Does it even matter? Is it worth giving up a chance for true love?

~*~

UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT 

~*~

"Pan I…" Trunks started.

"No Trunks! Stop thinking with your head will ya! Think with your heart! I don't care what anyone else thinks!"

Trunks looked at a family portrait of Pan, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Goku and ChiChi. "What about your dad? Are you really going to tell me that you don't care what he thinks? Or what he will do or say about us?"

Pan snatched the picture away from Trunks and put in her drawer.

"I don't! He can disapprove all he wants, but when he realizes how much we love each other he'll know he can't do anything to stop it."

~*~

DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT  
~*~

Trunks formed fists, he knew it was unfair; he knew he loved Pan more then anything, he knew he wanted to be with her. Now he knows she loves him, so why is he trying to drive her away? Why was he trying to ruin his own life as well as hers? For business? For morals that he always thought were stupid? He couldn't find any reason why he shouldn't just take Pan into his arms right then and there and show her that he doesn't care what people think either. So why isn't he doing it? Was it fear? Or doubt?

~*~

NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
~*~

Pan could not understand why Trunks was doing this. Was it cause he really just didn't love her at all and he was just making excuses? But then he said he loved her…didn't he? What is he thinking? Why does he feel like him and me being together would prove out to be hopeless in the end? How can he deny something that I know for him feels so right inside him?

~*~

'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT   
~*~

"Pan I…." Trunks started.

"What?"

"I love you, I know I do."

Pan smiled, "Prove it."

~*~

YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
~*~

Trunks smirked he walked over to Pan and grabbed her by the waist slowly and gave her a kiss that reflected how much he truly loved Pan. Cause now he knew, nothing about his business mattered more then this girl he now kissed. No matter what people say or do, they won't bring them apart. Trunks knew he couldn't deny it, and if anything he can let someone else run Capsule Corp. cause Trunks was not letting this girl go. Not for anything in the world.

~*~

DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT

~*~

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Thank you for taking time out to read this little song fic of mine! Cristina thank you for the inspiration and for changing the radio station when you did lol! Please R&R! Remember this fic was dedicated to all T/P lovers out there and lovers in general who never gave up on the one they loved! ^_~


End file.
